


The Offer

by kunehonim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, SchoolAU, Smut, aboverse, wolfau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunehonim/pseuds/kunehonim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Park twins are looking for a subject. Baekhyun was the only one offered the role.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Offer

**Author's Note:**

> twins!chanyeol; a/b/o; wolfau(?); fluff; smut; romance; foreplay.........
> 
> A/N: was twitfic'ing this but mah OTL this could get out of hand but let's see where it takes us. (short-chaptered, probably won't go beyond 5 chapters) :)
> 
> Please kindly keep in mind that this is a work of fiction, and nothing in this fic is related to the real-life activities of EXO members Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol.

 

 

Baekhyun passed through a sea of people, hurrying out of the cafeteria with gooseflesh and a pounding heart. It somewhat made him wonder if he was just imagining things because when one is hungry, one tends to have a blurred thinking process—and that maybe turning his head around to check the vicinity with pure curiosity wasn’t such a great idea because note only did he find a pair of eyes directly staring at him but there were two.

Two.

Two fucking pairs and if it were just some regular students—strangers merely catching sight of him, the little Omega would have been completely okay with keeping the staring game for a few more seconds, but upon the realization that his onlookers were the Alpha twins known for being what they are that had their eyes on him, Baekhyun knew he needed to jet.

Chan. And. Yeol.

Baekhyun rushed towards the nearest Omega washroom. He quickly let his bag fall to his side, turning the tap for cold water and as quick as his heart thumped, the petite washed his face thoroughly.

It was just a coincidence, right? Those two… They weren’t…

“No, no, no…” he mumbled, leaning down again to grab a handful of water drenching his face good.

Baekhyun reached for some tissues and patted his face dry.

He stared at his lousy reflection. Oversized sweater over a pastel blue dress shirt, his hair was unkempt and uncut, his glasses in his bag…

Baekhyun was sure that alphas wouldn’t glance a second towards him. He’s too impotent for that.

Somehow in his mind, the brunet settled with the thought that he was simply assuming things.

Yes. He shouldn’t be so full of himself—for all he knows, maybe the Part twins were looking at somewhere just behind him that their line of sight matched his own.

 

As the school bell went off to signal the students back to their classes, Baekhyun’s resolve was shattered because not only did he find the halls empty—he found it empty with the exclusion of Park Chan and Park Yeol.

Baekhyun could only lower his gaze so as not to catch their attention but for some weird reason, the tall Alphas who were facing each other as they kept a hushed conversation to themselves suddenly came to a stop as if they realized that someone was there in their presence.

Baekhyun pursed his lips back, his calmed heart picking up yet again, and honestly this time, he wondered if he should make a run for the exit or if he should say his excuse as they were blocking the way.

Baekhyun felt himself shrink as he looked up though, finding the two males eyeing him openly.

Chan smiled first and Yeol, who was staring at his twin, slowly turned to ogle at the Omega as well.

Baekhyun felt himself shiver under their gaze.

 

“Hi Baekhyun.” They said in unison.

Baekhyun almost thought only one of them had spoken because even their voices were so alike.

The brunet didn’t know why, but he found himself taking a hesitant step back, feeling the shift of the atmosphere between them.

The Alphas maintained a nonchalant look.

“Baekhyun…” one of them called in a friendly manner.

The brunet merely frowned in confusion, wondering if that wasn’t enough cold water.

“Hey pup, you okay?” The redhead asked.

Baekhyun clutched onto his bag and pursed his lips. He could feel his legs trembling. Their dominance was high off the roof and for a pup Omega like him, it was heightening his senses.

Still, that didn’t mean he was weak.

“Wha—“ he started with a whisper, raising his gaze but not looking up to meet theirs, “Can I help you?” The petite swallowed audibly.

One of the Alphas whispered something intangible, as if making a cheery sound as though they scored the lotto.

Baekhyun was ready to run off when they began on their feet, closing in on him. With a fidget, the brunet squinted his eye as if he was watching out for something.

Chan smiled. Yeol chuckled and mumbled something under his breath.

Baekhyun didn’t realize it but soon enough, he had walked himself to a corner, his back hitting the wall.

Yeol, the redheaded Alpha leaned into him while Chan, the black headed twin hovered an arm onto the other male’s shoulder, smiling down at him in full glory.

“Since you’ve asked us already, we have a proposition for you.” Yeol grinned with all teeth.

“You know that project for us seniors, right?”

Project. Of course everyone knew about that project. The Photography Club is hosting it this time and every Omega and every Omegas and Betas in the campus have been looking forward to it. Baekhyun didn’t understand what the hype was about and even though so many people had flocked for every rare twins’ attention just so they would be their subject for it, Baekhyun still chose not to poke his nose into the fuss.

“W-what about it?”

“Well, Chan and I here were just thinking that you would make us an awfully wonderful subject. Cutting to the chase—we both agreed with this so we’re asking you—“

“To be our subject.” Chan concluded happily with a bubble in his tone.

Baekhyun had to blink at least 7 times to digest what they’d asked him.

"Sorry,” the brunet sputtered, “What? Me? Subject?” He gaped.

The two Alphas seemed amused over this reaction, as they shifted, crossing arms to watch him internalize the offer.

Baekhyun shook his head, “there must be some mistake here. I’m not exactly model-type.”

“Uh-huh.” Yeol smirked, his face glittering with amusement while Chan’s face was crumpled thinking whether or not Baekhyun rejected them already.

“I-I’m not sure if I’m actually what you guys would want to be displayed there, I mean—I’m short and really not a show-stopping subject.”

Chan giggled at his words and Yeol had to turn back to reprimand his twin with a look.

Clearing his throat, the black haired alpha sighed and blinked before he spoke, “In case you don’t know Baekhyun; I’m a cosmetology major. Though your face is alright as it is, if you feel uncomfortable, I can always help and fix you up. Yeol would be just as great handling the camera.”

Chan shrugged as he attempted to convince Baekhyun.

Yeol on the other hand, nodded as his brother’s words faded into the silent hall. “Yeah. All you have to do is be exactly yourself and we can take it from there.”

“But—wouldn’t that make you guys fail or something?” He paled. Just thinking about such a big responsibility made the Omega’s mind whirl in fear.

The twins scoffed at his question as if it wasn’t a question worth asking at all.

“You shouldn’t say that, Baekhyun.” Chan pouted.

With a sigh, Yeol took another step closer, invading the Omega’s personal space. It riled Baekhyun up more to the point that he felt his cheeks heat up at the close proximity that when he craned his neck to look at the Alpha towering over him, he got the shock of his life as the redhead ruffled his hair gently, “just like this.”

Yeol smiled warmly making Baekhyun flustered. At the sight of Chan giving off the same, it made it even more awkward for the pup as he knew he was feeling something unnecessary.

“This is all you have to do. Give us a reaction, and express yourself to us like you haven’t to anyone else. Leave it to me and Chan to do our magic.

We’re not forcing you pup, but offer’s on the table.”

And the redhead stepped back, pocketing his hands and walking away.

Chan stood before him, taking a step just as close as his twin brother did and Baekhyun stared up once more, this time, into a dark brown pair of velvety eyes. “It would be really wonderful if you would accept our proposal, Baekhyun.” He said sincerely.

As Baekhyun didn’t know what to say, he found himself leaning down to avoid the male’s convincing eyes.

“We’ll be hanging out at our studio. It’s easy to find. When you’re ready to give us an answer, please let us know. We’ll be there waiting for you.” Baekhyun received a small pat on the cheek from Chan, making the brunet blush harder. At that, Chan turned and began stalking out the way his twin did.

Baekhyun didn’t know that he was holding his breath in until the Alphas had cleared the area. With a quick glance towards the way they went, Baekhyun found himself retreating into the washroom to splash his face with more cold water because holy mother of Nature and all that existed in the world—The Park twins just offered him the role that the entire school’s Beta-Omega population were after.

On a silver platter—personally by the famed Twins themselves.

 

Baekhyun stared at his reflection for the umpteenth time that day. He’s missed last period already but that didn’t really matter at that very moment.

“I—“ he muttered to himself, “is this a dream?”

With a self-inflicted pinch on his cheek until it hurt, the Omega realized that it was all real.

 

For the remainder of the period, Baekhyun found himself wandering the hallways. He wondered what would be in it for him if he accepted, if it would actually change his mundane life as an Omega. Would anything look bright for him? Baekhyun pouted to himself.

By the time that the last bell had rung, Baekhyun was already out of the building and was seated at the grass bed with a pair of headphones clogging his ears. He had a book lying on his lap, his head and back leaning on a tree.

When he came to, students were already pooling out of the buildings. Baekhyun only had to wait until his two best friends began racing towards him with a smile gracing their faces.

“Baekhyun!”

The Omega waved his hand to the twins, another rare case of existence in the entire school’s population.

“Kyungsoo was taking long. Flirting.” The blond twin spat cheekily. Sitting beside him, the both of them caught the other male with a scandalized look, stomping a foot at his brother’s words.

“Do Seungsoo!” Kyungsoo hissed, “I was not flirting!” And then he walked to Baekhyun’s other side, fuming cutely.

Baekhyun handed the book to Kyungsoo, watching the two bicker.

 "And what do you have to say for yourself, huh?” Kyungsoo pouted, eyeing his twin, “You were literally doing the same to Kai! The poor boy was fidgeting in fear!”

“Takes one to know one.” Seungsoo smiled heartily, making Baekhyun giggle at the sight of their friends.

The two turn towards him, as if to say that he wasn’t getting off because they knew he skipped last period. Though Seungsoo was Beta and Kyungsoo was Omega, the two always had a way to prove that they did in fact share the same womb and were conceived at the same time. It was evident with their small gestures, when they smile, and when they raise an accusing eyebrow at Baekhyun.

The Omega knew that his best friends weren’t going to let him live it down once he tells them what happened and what his initial decision was regarding the invitation.

Being associated with the Park twins was literally a jackpot—obviously. And Baekhyun was lost with what to do. He wasn’t exactly the type to go about making acquaintances, not especially if it’s with the school heart throbs.

“So why’d you skip?” Seungsoo cut to the chase, catching the brunet off-guard.

Baekhyun attempted to play it cool, but his face betrayed him, heat getting there and he blushes full on, giving the twins enough reason to probe.

“I…” He muttered.

Sensing his discomfort, Kyungsoo quickly grew concerned, “What is it Baek? Did something bad happen?”

He beckoned the twins closer, and finally with a little courage, the Omega whispered to them what happened. True to his expectations, the duo pulled back with an excited yet shocked gaze, gaping at what he had shared with them.

“No. Way.” Seungsoo gasped, “are you serious?! Baekhyun! You’re not kidding, right?” The boy squeaked.

Baekhyun shook his head blushing even more because honestly, he too wished that he was kidding.

Minutes later, Kyungsoo leaned forward and held his hand, ushering him to come closer so that he could embrace him, sensing that he still didn’t know how to react to two Alphas inviting him to such a huge function.

“Hey, don’t be frightened.” Kyungsoo murmured, as if he was comforting Baekhyun for something bigger than the project itself.

“I don’t know what to do, Soo.” He confessed, and his body gave out a shiver, anxiety kicking in as he wondered what was in store for him if he did accept the offer.

“Well for starters, you go look for them and say hell to the yeah!” Seungsoo cheered, “I doubt those two even asked anyone else.”

Baekhyun didn’t see it but Kyungsoo gave his twin a pointed stare as if telling him to shut up.

“I’m just trying to help!” Seungsoo hissed.

 

It took minutes before Baekhyun pulled away from Kyungsoo, and when the three of them sat cross-legged in front of each other, Baekhyun grew more worried.

“I was planning on saying no…” he murmured, but at the same time, he too didn’t know if that was a good idea. Something inside him was nagging at him ever since the offer came up, but he’d rather not acknowledge it for fear of the unknown.

When he looked up, he found his best friends giving him a worried look that he blushed when the twins reached for his hands each.

“You know how big this project is, Baek. The university always made it a point that the students understood this as it has become a part of the induction.

We never knew the weight of the project until recently, because just like you, both Seungsoo and I have been invited to be subjects. Jongin and Kai have talked to us and expressed their interests in us.”

“What?” Baekhyun gasped in surprise. Kyungsoo nodded at him, brushing his thumb over his knuckles.

There was a faint blush on the twins’ cheeks, Baekhyun noticed, that he wasn’t surprised with the words that followed, “we said yes.”

“It’s actually supposed to be a secret because, well, there will still be anonymity with the subjects once the museum is up. They said it’s a traditional thing; every university hosts this project for the Alphas. You know how they’re the only ones required to take this subject, remember?”

“Yeah…” Baekhyun frowned, “But Kai, he—“

“He’s an Omega but since he’s a twin, Jongin carries his name along as Alpha.” Seungsoo explained.

“We didn’t tell you because we didn’t know if it mattered if we did, but seeing as you’re now a candidate too, I guess it wouldn’t hurt if you knew.” Kyungsoo explained calmly, “but don’t let us influence your decisions.”

“Yeah.” Seungsoo said, inching closer, “If you aren’t ready for it, let them know and maybe they’ll be willing to talk about it.”

“But wouldn’t that hold them back for another year before they graduate?” Baekhyun asked with a tilt of his head.

“Oh pup,” Seungsoo said as he patted the back of the brunet’s head intimately, “you have so much more to learn.”

 

It took Baekhyun three days before he found himself sprinting in the halls, one of the teachers calling him back because running was not allowed. He had to apologize, and speed-walk instead with his head throbbing in fear because he didn’t know exactly what he had to do, where he had to go and how he had to go about the offer.

But it was as Chan said. Their studio was easily found, and when Baekhyun had finally gotten the courage to head towards where their door stood with the nameplate was seen, Baekhyun peeked into the glass overhead, tipping his toes.

There were curtains everywhere, and the room was dim. Beside the door, the nameplate shone, “PCYchotic Studios” engraved on it.

He knocked on the door twice, and with a pair of trembling hands, he pushed it open, letting himself in.

A flash welcomed him, making the boy jump in fear. The Omega felt himself whine at the sudden explosion of light that he found himself clawing for the knob again, his eyes shut but as quick as it happened, Baekhyun felt a hand circling on his wrist making him stop.

“Hey, hey, it’s alright.” The male said his voice cooing but at the same time there was amusement hanging there that it made the brunet even more scared, a small whine leaving his lips.

“Stop scaring him, Yeol!” Another male huffed angrily.

Baekhyun couldn’t see as the after-effects of the flash had done him bad, that he found himself clinging to whatever he could. It had gone unnoticed that the tall Alpha who held him on the wrist was now supporting him with a hug, protectively covering him from the other male who smirked like a child, seconds later his face was contorting to a regretful one as he realized the seriousness of what he’d done.

Baekhyun heard the quick movements coming towards him and by instincts, he hid himself in fear, but then a hand had reached for his other wrist, holding him in place.

“Hey, hey, pup, I’m sorry.” The male cooed his voice making Baekhyun’s thumping heart calm down.

Baekhyun felt something wet patching at the corners of his eyes, it made him cringe for not knowing what it was. He’d heard the presence of two males on each of his sides, breathing closely by his ears that he let out a whimper as he kept his eyes shut tight.

“Open your eyes, pup. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that.”

“Stop touching!” Chan hissed, pulling the Omega somewhere in the studio.

 Baekhyun was sat down, and to his right he felt someone sit beside him, holding him at the middle of his back. He bit his lower lip because his eyes were somewhat aching, quite unsure if it was safe to open them again.

“Look what you’ve done,” Chan sulked, and Baekhyun knew that the hand that’s trying to make him face somewhere was the Alpha himself, “You okay, Baekhyun? Here, let me see.”

At the attempt of rubbing his eyes, the little pup found himself letting out another yelp because a hand caught his wrist to a stop. He felt the other male’s domineering presence by his side that he dared not pull away, quite unknown to him that the redhead was worried now.

“Baekhyun, I’m sorry.” The male muttered worriedly. “I didn’t know you were going to react that way…”

“Mm… I-it’s fine.” He whispered, trying to open his eyes but being bothered by it that he attempted to brush them with the back of his palm again.

A hand stopped him another time, making the brunet stomp his foot, “it’s itchy!” He tried, but his hands were pried away from his face.

“Let me do it, you’re going to make your eyes swollen. Make up won’t be able to cover that sweetie.”

With no resistance at all, the Omega sat himself there obediently. He raised his chin, allowing the Alpha to tilt his face however he wanted as he dabbed a comforting finger over his skin.

 

“Were you born early, Baekhyun?” The question came minutes later while Chan continued to pat on the skin around his eyes.

 “Mhm, my momma said I was only in her womb for 3 months.”

 "Three? That’s half the full term!” Yeol exclaimed, surprised at the information.

“Well, I was born naturally, the doctor said it was a normal occurrence, but it was a miracle that I survived.” He grinned proudly, “She said I was born a pup, not as a baby.”

“Cute.” The twins agreed to each other.

 

When Baekhyun was deemed alright by the black-haired Alpha, allowing him to lift his eyelids to get a good look, the brunet found himself seated on a loveseat while the twins towered over him.

It was needless to say that again, in the same way that they made him feel small, the feeling resurfaced as he got the big picture of the situation.

Baekhyun found himself lowering his gaze, twiddling with his thumbs as the males stood there waiting for him to say something.

“Baekhyun? Are you alright now?” Chan asked.

Baekhyun nodded. “Thank you, I’m okay.”

“So, what brought you here, little pup?” Yeol asked as he crossed his arms, shifting his weight on one leg as he posed curiously before the Omega, “have you come to a decision?”

“Yeol, not now—“

 “Well he came here to find us. I’m just expecting that that’s the reason.”

 “I accept.” Baekhyun mumbled, biting his lower lips afterwards.

“Come again?”

“I accept the offer—I… I can’t promise I’ll be good, but I’ll give it a try if you guys are okay with that.”

“More than okay!” Chan smiled widely, pulling him up on his feet. “Do you know what this means, Baekhyun?”

“That I’ll be your subject?” He tilted his head cutely, blinking up at the two Alphas who seemed like they’d been hit by lightning at the way he moved.

Finding his composure, the redhead cleared his throat and gave Baekhyun’s head a pat, “Yes pup, but it also means you’ll be spending all your time with us.”

“All of it?”

 “All of it!” Chan cheered with a low chuckle.

Baekhyun refused to say, but just like the way he left the canteen the last time he bumped eyes with them, he had gooseflesh underneath his sweater.

 

With Baekhyun’s time lost and found only with the famed Alpha twins, he’d come to realize that even his own friends were nowhere to be seen.

There were a number of people in the project that it had become a complete change in the way students would loiter around in the campus during free times. What was once a mess of little groupies and cliques were now two or three groups of students walking around and one thing they all had in common, was a camera.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: might go on a dozen of drabble spam!!! Some drafts are begging to be finished. Feel free to drop a comment! :)


End file.
